You raise me up
by butterfly-elf
Summary: Legolas never quite got over his Nana's sailing. But there was always one person to cheer him up and will they ever be more than friends? R
1. Default Chapter

**A/N My second story in relation to Remember when it rained. Please R&R if i need 2 revise some bits thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Not my world**

* * *

**Chapter one: You raise me up**

**I'am down and all my soul so weary**

**And my heart burndened be.**

**Until you come and sit awhile with me**

The rain was running down the balcony doors to the youngest Prince's room. It was past midday now but was dark outside from the rain. Prince Legolas lay on his bed staring out into the grey sky and was still clad in his night shirt and refused to open his door to anyone. He hated this day he hated this day more than any other. He was just about to doze off into elven dreams when there was a loud banging on his door.

"Greeny open this door right now"

Legolas groaned lightly and tried to hide under his covers.

"Get out from under those covers right now"

_She knows me too well that elleth_ Legolas thought as he slowly dragged himself out of bed. He reached the door and slid the bolt out and opened the door slightly and made his way back to his bed.

"I'm not going to the feast" He stated as he slipped beneath the sheets.

"I wasn't even going to ask you too actually" Lucianna replied as she sat at the end of the bed cross legged. Lucianna had waist length blonde hair twisted into a bun and ice blue eyes. She is more tomboyish and wears leggings and a loose tunic often they are Legolas' old tunics that he has grown out of. Many have often said Lucianna and Legolas to be like twins in both appearance and personality. Lucianna and Legolas had been friends for nearly five hundred years ever since King Thranduil put Lucianna's family as guests in the palace after their village was attacked. Lucianna lives with her big brother and father, her mother was killed in the attack something Legolas could relate to slightly.

The two friends sat in silence until Legolas could no longer take it anymore and a single tear leaked down his cheek and dropped on to the bedclothes. Lucianna seeing this crawled over the bed to wear Legolas sat propped up against the wall and wrapped her arms round him resting her chin on his head.

"I hate it Lucianna, my Ada wants me to attend the feast but I can't. I hate seeing all those people with their Nana's, ada knows I can't stand the feast for Naneth's"

"I knew this was why you were hiding, I also knew from the moment you called me Lucianna that something was wrong, you never call me that" She laughed lightly remembering how she called him Greeny or Green after his name and she was always Anna. She wiped away the tears on Legolas' face and kissed his brow.

"I hate it as much as you, but I will make a deal with you, if we at least make an appearance for an hour during the main feast and meal we can sneak to our secret room and camp there for the night, deal?"

After considering this Legolas decided no harm could come of it and after shaking on it Legolas once more dragged himself from his bed, He went to his chest pulled out a pair of clean leggings and headed for his bathing room.

After about 15 mins Lucianna had grown bored from tidying Legolas' room as her female tendencies sometimes surface.

"You drowning yourself in there?" she called.

No sooner has she spoken that Legolas entered from the bathing room clad in only his clean leggings a sight which didn't phase Lucianna as she had seen him topless many a time as such was their friendship. They fell into their normal routine of Legolas sitting on the floor by his bed as Lucianna picked up the hairbrush and sat behind him and started brushing and braiding Legolas' hair. The sat in amiable silence lost in their own thoughts. Legolas was thinking not of his nana but of Lucianna and how they had been through so much and had often been each other's emotional rock and Lucianna was about the only elleth not wholly scared of King Thranduil. A sharp tug on his hair broke him from his thoughts.

"Warrior braids don't tend to hurt so much" he said has he grimaced at another sharp tug. As he tried to turn his head to lessen the pain

"That's because I'm not doing warrior braids, special occasion's call for special braid's" as she swivelled his head back to face forwards.

"I don't see you with special braids"

"That's because your darling sister is dressing me up tonight so she will be doing my special braids"

"Why she dressing you up ?"

"She is set on finding me an ellon"

"Your planning to get married ?" Legolas asked shocked for some reason the very thought made a spark of jealousy flare within him.

"Nay, not yet anyway I don't want to be a house elf I would rather work in patrols with you but Deiron refuses"

"Your brother has a point and besides he only wants to keep you safe"

I can keep myself safe thank you very much" she replied whilst giving a playful hit on the head with the brush to Legolas. "I did learn from the best archer in Mirkwood my lord."

"Aye that you did milady, forgive me"

This started them both laughing and upon finishing Legolas hair Lucianna rose and replaced the hairbrush. She then went and chose a tunic that Telithia, Legolas' sister has designed she chose a navy blue with silver trimming to bring out his eyes.

"Well I must get up to Telithia, I will see you later I'll meet you in the hall".

With that she turned and left Legolas' chamber and continued down the corridor to Telithia's chamber. Legolas meanwhile let out a sigh and resumed dressing and planned to go visit his older brother's before the feast.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**

**I'am strong when I'am on your shoulders.**

**Please review xxxxxxxx**


	2. You shall go to the ball

Disclaimer: Not my world.

* * *

Chapter 2: You shall go to the ball

The crown prince of Mirkwood Estelas and the youngest Prince Legolas were slowly making their way down to the hall both looking very elegant with their circlets on. Estelas was wearing a deep red tunic and a gold circlet which has a plain gold circle in the middle and engraved was a leaf which was the family crest and a red jewel in the middle whilst Legolas' had a green jewel in the middle. On entering the hall after been announced they made their way to the table where their Ada was seated and was in conversation with their brother Lauron. As his sons stepped up he nodded to each before returning to his conversation. Estelas went to speak to Deiron. The two had become friends just like Lucianna and Legolas. The younger sibling however decided to take his seat which was two down from his father as it went in succession order therefore it also meant Lucianna was allowed to sit next to him on his left. A gong rang and people started taking their seats and Telithia entered and took her seat on Legolas' right.

"Where is Anna?" he whispered.

"She will be here in a minute if you recognize her that is" She replied as she placed her napkin on her lap.

Legolas placed his on his own lap but when he looked up he saw an elleth entering wearing a lilac dress with a V neck and the body of the dress swooped from the waist down to the floor giving a slight train alogn the floor. The sleeves went to her fore arms and a shawl which was attached to rings on her middle fingers giving the appearance of wings. Her blonde hair flowed past her waist and little braids intertwined with pink ribbons in her hair

"Don't you know it's rude to stare and will you pick your jaw off the floor please" Telithia whispered teasingly.

Legolas brain went in to auto pilot and he snapped his mouth shut and rose to lead Lucianna to her seat. As he reached her he realised all heads were turning in their direction, she smiled broadly making her face light up. Legolas took her hand and led her to her seat as she was seated Lucianna realised for the first time that everyone was watching her and Legolas and she flushed slightly. Their attention was diverted as Thranduil rose to make his speech.

"Elves of Mirkwood, I thank you for attending this feast. This feast is for all the Naneth's who our soldier's fight for and who raise our children to be honourable elves. Many people I understand wonder why we hold this feast after what happened to my own children's nana. But it was decided that Lauressa would want the other Naneth's to be honoured."

On hearing his Nana's name Legolas swallowed thickly and felt a hand rest on his clenched fist beneath the table, the hand belonging to Lucianna and he then placed his spare hand in Telithia's on the other side of him as they gave support to each other because although Telithia's face was impassive he knew their nana's leaving still hurt her badly. Soon the feast began and chatter filled the hall. Legolas has just downed his glass of wine when a servant re-filled it again, he was just raising it to his lips when a hand prevented him.

"That is your 5th glass Legolas I think it's enough" said Prince Lauron as he removed the cup from Legolas' grip and putting it on the table.

"Why don't you go ask Lucianna for a dance, I think she needs to be saved from all those ellons" Lauron said as he watched Lucianna been asked by various Ellons for a dance. Legolas glanced up and then returned his gaze to the tablecloth, on seeing this Lauron became curious.

"She looks very beautiful tonight does she not?"

"Who?"

"You know who.....Anna"

"I guess"

"You like her don't you, well go ask her for a dance instead of sitting here like a drunk orc." Before her knew it Legolas was lifted from his seat and pushed towards Lucianna and her fan club. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and headed over, all the ellons bowed as he approached.

"Lucianna may I have this dance?" he asked bowing to her.

"Why of course my lord" as she took his extended hand

They walked towards the dance floor and he twirled her until she faced him and they gracefully fell into step, many couples stopped to watch the young couple as they flowed with the music and more importantly flowed with each other. The steps came naturally to the couple as they twirled and stepped with ease. Soon other couples returned to the floor and merriments continued, soon singing was taken up and the guests all bade Legolas to sing as it was known he had an amazing voice even for elves. Legolas arose but requested Lucianna join him and before she knew what was happening her and Legolas were standing on the dais.

Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end

Sleep now

Dream- of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across a distant shore

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

Hope fades

Into the world of night

Through shadows falling

Out of memory and time

Don't say

We have come now to the end

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the west.

As the song ended there was not a cry eye in the house. Everyone was silent not even whispering to people amongst the tables. Suddenly King Thranduil stood and started clapping which caused everyone else at the main table to stand and clap and everyone in the hall stood and clapped and even though un-elvish they started cheering with tears flowing down all their cheeks. Legolas and Lucianna momentarily shocked by the standing ovation clasped hands and bowed about 3 times with tears glistening in their own eyes. The audience only stopped clapping when Legolas raised his hands and thanked them for their response but declined to sing anymore songs with that more wine was brought out and the dancing continued. This is when Lucianna and Legolas made their escape after getting permission to leave from King Thranduil.

They headed for their secret room but first made a stop at the wine cellar and stole two bottles of wine and feeling like naughty elflings ran to the secret room which was by the Queen Lauressa's former chambers so no one ventured down here anymore. Legolas stopped in front of a tapestry depicting the last alliance and he pulled it aside revealing a wooden door which he unlocked with a key hidden in his boot and opened the door letting Lucianna in first and they ran up the stone steps and into the main room. All around the room were paintings and various things that both had of their nana's and in the middle was a double bed which had white and pale green drapes around it. Lucianna placed her bottle of wine on the table and fell on the bed laughing. Legolas did the same and they lay across the bed next to other catching their breath in between laughs. Two hours later and the bottles were empty and Lucianna stood up unsteadily and stood in front of the full length mirror.

"I look so horrible "she laughed and started un-braiding her hair from the ribbons. Legolas also got up and stood behind and whispered.

"You look beautiful" this caused Lucianna to giggle and hit him playfully ignoring any hidden meanins in what Legolas said. She then used one of the ribbons to tie her hair in a plait behind her and then after a look an unspoken agreement was made and the young elves made ready to go to sleep. Lucianna proceeded to remove herself from the dress which she lay over one of the chairs and was now clad in only her undergarment. Legolas removed his tunic and boots and placed them on another chair got into the bed and Lucianna curled up into Legolas who held her in his arms staring at her as she fell into dreams.

"What's wrong?" she asked sleepily

"Nothing" Legolas replied and blew out the single candle and settled down tightening his grip on Lucianna.

"Nothing at all" he whispered as he too fell into dreams.

A/N I hope the song didn't seem too cheesy but i wanted to use one every one would know. please review xxxxxxxx


	3. Friends in need

A/N hey all, soz 4 a late update. Please review.

Disclaimer: Not my world.

* * *

_Twang........thud_

_Twang....... Thud_

"You know you're really good at archery" smirked Estelas from where he was leaning against a tree on the edge of the archery area.

"Well thank you dear brother"

_Twang.....thud_

"Have you come to annoy me for a reason" inquired Legolas as he notched another arrow to his bow.

"Well now that you mention yes, about.......Lucianna"

_Twang........AHHHHHHH_

"Oops" cringed Legolas "Sorry Master Findel" Legolas called to the elf he had nearly struck with his stray arrow.

"Nice one you just nearly assassinated the weapons master" Estelas jumped as an arrow imbedded its self in the ground inches from his left foot.

"I see I have touched on a touchy subject" Estelas grinned as he removed the arrow from the ground and handed it back to Legolas.

"Let's cut right to it, I obviously can see that you are developing feelings for Lucianna and I think you should do something about it"

"Do you now" replied Legolas dryly, as the two princes made their way back up to the palace. As they reached the main entrance Legolas made straight past it.

"We not going in?" asked the confused crown prince.

"Nope"

"Why not may I ask?"

"I'm going to see a friend"

"Does this friend happen to be tall, brown and sprout branches?"

"One and the same" Legolas replied with a smirk as he leaped into the tall oak.

He placed his hand on the bark and felt his brother do the same.

"_Greetings dear princes" whispered the tree its leaves rustling in delight at having the two princes in its branches._

"_Greetings" the princes returned._

"_How do you fare today?"_

"_We fare well thank you, although this youngster here is having elleth trouble"_

Replied Estelas ducking a swipe from Legolas as the tree's nearby listening rustled in laughter.

"_Well my young prince, my advice is follow your heart where ever it may lead"_

"_Easier said than done"_

"_Well what would your darling mother have said, don't tell me you hardly knew her you spend many a day asking me questions about her prince-ling"_

At this Estelas looked at his brother shocked, Legolas turned slightly pink smiling sheepishly

"_Ah I see your older brother did not know about our conversations, do not feel embarrassed little one I knew your mother and you were but an elfling when she passed and __I think your brother has a right to know that you lament only having but a necklace to remind you of her"_

"_Your right wise tree, I am glad I know because there was me thinking I knew all there was to know about my littlest brother"_

"_I thank you for telling him but we should return for the noon meal"_

"_Fare thee well beloved princes I hope I can talk to you again soon Prince Estelas as well as your other siblings."_

"_I will try and encourage them Mistress Oak"_

"_Fare thee well young Prince no doubt you will speak to me again soon"_

"_That I will, farewell"_

With that the two Princes gracefully leapt from the tree and headed to the great hall.

On the way Estelas turned to speak but was cut off by Legolas.

"Don't, not yet I don't want to talk just now"

That said the two Princes's carried on walking in silence.

Upon entering the hall they were shocked to find the main table empty except for Lucianna who was evidently waiting for them, she swiftly walked to them and before they could enquire as to the absence of their family. Lucianna spoke first

"Your ada requests you presence in his study Telithia and Lauron are already there apparently an important letter just arrived from Rivendell bearing terrible news."

With out replying the two brothers' ran to their father's study dreading the news as they were good friends with Elrond and his family and hoped they were all ok. Elrond's children and Thranduil's children had become firm friends after both their mother's had sailed across the sea. When they reached the study they didn't bother knocking but barged straight in. Their father was sitting behind his desk a grave look on his face, Lauron stood with his back to them by the window and Telithia sat by the fireplace tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Ada?" Estelas asked taking a step towards their father's desk.

"Elrond has just sent word that one of the twins has been gravely injured after one of their hunts against the orc's"

"Which one?" Legolas asked

"Elladan, supposedly he threw him self in front of a weapon meant for Elrohir, Elrond has requested that Estelas, Lauron, Legolas and Lucianna if she chooses to ride to Imladris to help in any way they can and to escort Arwen from Lothlorien."

"Of course we will go, but why is Telithia not going?" Legolas asked.

"I have been asked but I have refused to, I do not want to see more heart ache and besides one heir must stay behind and you boys were much closer than I was with them." Telithia explained as she excused herself and fled from the room, leaving behind her an awkward silence.

"Erm, we will leave at dawn for Lorien Ada, I will go speak with Master Findel now about sparing a couple of warrior's for the guard" With that Estelas turned and left the room also. Lauron then turned from the window with a unreadable expression on his face.

"I will go speak with the cook about supplies" And he too left.

"Well I do believe those two just stole me excuses for leaving" Legolas joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure you do not mind going ion?"

"Ada I can't hide forever, I will face my fears and I want to do this for Arwen she is going to need someone and last time we visited Lothlorien Lucianna, me and Arwen got on really well."

"If you are sure then ion." With that Thranduil stood and embraced Legolas and placed a kiss on his brow.

"Go be off with you and pack, and also telling Lucianna would be a good idea"

"Yes Ada" Legolas then too took his leave and headed to his room where he knew Lucianna would be waiting for news of what has occurred.

Ada-Father

ion- son


	4. A problem shared is a problem solved

* * *

A/N chap 3 is up now.

Thank you to : GreenEyedElfGoddess and evalyne you guys rock and thankies.

Disclaimer: not my world

* * *

The following morning the small group left main Mirkwood bound west for Lorien before going on to Rivendell. The small group consisted of : Estelas, Lauron, Legolas, Lucianna, Thalion ranked second after Master Findel and 2 other warriors: Beleg, Elenedel. It took them 3 days to reach the borders of Lothlorien as they only stopped to rest the horses as they much desired to reach Lorien and then continue quickly to Rivendell.

As they stepped into the Golden forest the March warden Haldir and his brothers Rumil and Orophin dropped down to meet them and they quickly sped to Caras Galadhon. They all dismounted at the bottom of the tree which was the palace of Galadriel lady of light and Lord Celeborn. The three Prince's made themselves ready to be brought before they Lord and Lady. Only Estelas and Lauron had met they lady before due to the fact they hardly travelled far after their mother's sailing, Legolas was looking round in awe at how different Lorien was from his home. They soon came to the flet which served as the throne room and there seated were the Lord and Lady. Legolas was very much taken back by the beauty of Galadriel and knew all about her abilities to talk to people through their minds and as if to prove the point that's exactly what she did.

_Greetings Prince Legolas son of Thranduil, I thought the years may have lessened the pain on your heart. You will suffer more heartache no doubt but will you let it control you and lead you to your doom or will you fight it._

Legolas froze shocked by what the lady was saying as she also had the power of foresight. Galadriel now spoke out loud to the group.

"Mae Govannen young Prince's of Mirkwood, I take it your journey was uneventful. My granddaughter would very much like to leave on the morrow before dawn and so you will be led to accommodation in our halls for tonight."

With this the Prince's bowed their thanks and were taking their leave when Legolas turned round to face the Lord and Lady.

"Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn would you mind me asking to see lady Arwen I have been concerned for her since we found out the news and would like to talk with her".

"Yes young Prince, I'm sure she will not mind, I will lead you to her chamber myself". With this the Lady of light took Legolas by the arm and led him off, once they were out of earshot the lady spoke again.

"I know you may be confused by what I have said but do not dwell on it and remember fate is not a game to play how you will. You have suffered much already penneth and if you let it you would realise it has made you all the stronger"

They slowed outside a door and Galadriel took her leave before Legolas could ask any questions. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door and heard a quiet voice grant him entry. He entered the room which was dark with the curtains still drawn, Arwen lay on the bed facing the window still clad in her night gown.

"Lady Arwen I hope I have not disturbed you, I didn't realise the hour, I apologise" Legolas turned to leave but Arwen sat up and called Legolas' name causing him to stop and turn back and he barely had time to take in her face before Arwen had jumped into his arms crying. Legolas held her close rubbing her back feeling slightly out of place and guided her back to the bed where they sat as she cried on his shoulder.

"What if he dies Legolas, it would destroy our family, Elrohir would only follow leaving me and Ada. I would have to return to Imladris forever back to that house of mourning."

"Sssh, He may yet live do not lose hope"

"For Ada to say he is dying it must be bad, Ada is the greatest healer on Arda"

"Be that as it may, he may yet find the antidote for the poison"

"You truely believe that"

"Yes because some one has to remember there is hope"

"_Lothwen come, your Ada and siblings are about to arrive, you can see their ship on the horizon._

"_Nana what if they do not like me?"_

"_They will my darling, you are a beautiful grown elleth and most of all their family"_

"_Will you recognize them still?"_

"_I hope so I will definitely remember you Ada and Telithia, Estelas and Lauron but I can only hope with Legolas"_

"_Why?"_

"_He was only a little elfling when I came here, I'm sure he is a handsome elf now and has had plenty of adventures, My little Prince."_

_Slowly a ship came into the dock and first to appear was Thranduil who quickly ran to his wife tightly embracing her and kissing her full on tears falling from both their eyes. Next came Estelas who hugged his mother spinning her round, tears falling from his eyes also._

"_My hope, has life treated you well?"_

"_That it has nana, I'm so glad to see you"_

"_And I you"_

_Lauron next came up hugging his mother the happiest he had been for centuries. Lauressa next hugged Telithia._

"_You are even more beautiful than I remember, even with tears streaming down your cheeks." Telithia moved then to her little sister. Lauressa looked round for her Little Prince._

"_Where is Legolas?" she asked confused. The others all turned away except for Lothwen who was equally confused._

"Nana I'm here" Legolas jerked up breathing deeply, his eyes darting round the room as he slowly realised it was only a dream. He looked towards the door and was shocked to find Estelas standing next to his bed looking deeply worried at Legolas.

"What did you see?"

"I don't know."

Estelas sat down on the bed facing Legolas.

"Why the secrets little Prince, why not talk to me. Your heart seems so troubled yet you will not speak upon it."

Legolas took a deep breath and looking at his bed clothes explained all to his brother.

"I recently feel an outsider in our family, I have hardly any memories of Nana and it upset's me and all I have is the locket and over the years the day she left has become a blur. My dream tonight was the family sailing to the undying lands.....I saw nana and our little sister she was so pretty her name was Lothwen. Nana was telling her how she didn't know if she would recognise me anymore because I was so little when she left. Then ada, you, Lauron and Telithia all went and hugged her but when she asked where I was you all were silent and that's when I woke up."

"How can you have seen that though, you are not gifted with the power of foresight" at a shake of the head from Legolas he continued.

"Therefore it was a dream, nothing more."

Just then there was knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Legolas called.

"It's me Greeny, I can't get Arwen to sleep I need your help"

Losing all sense of decorum Legolas fled the room clad in only his leggings. Estelas sighed and headed for his own room.

Please R&R xxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. tears and trees

A/N fankies Evelyn love you xxx And yes Arwen and legolas are just reli good friends.

Disclaimer: Not my world

* * *

Before he entered the chamber, Legolas could hear sniff's belonging to Arwen. He entered to find Arwen lying on her bed in much the same position he had left her in a couple of hours earlier, Lucianna entered before him going to the far side of the bed whispering soothing words to Arwen. Legolas went the other side and lifting Arwen gently into his arms signalled for Lucianna to sort out the bed clothes and then placed her under the sheets and he and Lucianna got in either side of her. Lucianna then started singing a lullaby she had heard when she was little whilst stroking Arwen's hair.

_Come away o spirit child_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With an angel hand in hand_

_For the worlds more full of weeping_

_Than you can understand._

Arwen soon became quiet and snuggled into Legolas' chest and drifted into elven dreams, Lucianna stopped stroking Arwen's hair and burrowed under the covers with one arm draped over Arwen's waist and she also fell into dreams. Legolas lay staring at the two sleeping elves and then he draped one of his arms over Arwen and Lucianna with his other one cushioning his head and he too fell asleep.

The next morning found the three youngest elves exhausted and low on energy but the worry for Elladan was keeping them well awake. The riders all mounted up at the bottom of the Lord and Lady's tree, Arwen appeared next to Galadriel and Celeborn after saying their private farewells, she hugged her grandparents once more before she too mounted up.

"May the Valar be with you all on your journey and keep safe young ones."

They all touched their hearts and sent their hand out in traditional farewell before they rode out of Lothlorien. They had set up camp one night after crossing the Gladden River about mid afternoon. Beleg and Lauron were out scouting the area whilst Thalion commanded the others in setting up the camp. Watches were decided of : Estelas and Elenedel, Lucianna and Legolas and Lauron and Beleg to take the last watch. Legolas and Lucianna had set up their bedrolls either side of Arwen as a comfort thing for her and for them to know she was safe.

They awoke for their watch and they sat in the tallest tree, Legolas went right to the top to see if he could see anything threatening before coming back down to the same branch as Lucianna. Realising this was the first time it was technically just them two alone since leaving Mirkwood. Lucianna was sitting with an arrow and bow in her hands, watching her sitting there Legolas couldn't help but think about how beautiful the moon looked on her hair and how it reflected in her eyes. He was brought out of his musings by the tree they were perched in rustling dramatically, he quickly placed his palm on the tree whilst Lucianna kept guard.

"_Peace friend what is it?"_

"_Oh dear Prince, I'm glad we have found your company but my sister trees are talking about news from Rivendell"_

"_What news is this?"_

"_Concerning one of Elrond's sons"_

"_What about him?"_

"_He..........lives, lord Elrond found a cure"_

On hearing this Legolas leapt from the tree cheering and startling every else causing them to grab at their weapons. Lucianna leapt after him looking completely confused.

"Green would you please stop jumping round like an insane Orc and tell us why you are so happy"

"I have just spoken to my friend the tree over there and she has just given me news she has heard from Imladris" He said as he turned to Arwen who rushed up to him grabbing the tops of his arms.

"My informant as just told me that the son of Elrond......lives". He finished whilst smiling down at Arwen who hugged him in relief and she then hugged Lucianna.

"I don't mean to dampen you happy moods, but some of us elder elves would very much like out sleep" grumbled Thalion as he lay back down on his bed roll. The younger elves laughed but instead of sleeping sat round the fire discussing the good news and how much should they slow their pace, but in the end it was decided that they would continue as they were as Arwen couldn't wait to return home.

Legolas felt like clearing his head so he arose and made for the tall tree again to watch the sunrise. Once he had reached the top he scanned the area and then scanned the path they would be taking and on the horizon he swore he saw a black mob of Orc's heading over the high pass. However seeing as times were not harsh and no darkness spreading across the land, Legolas classed it has a trick of light (a lame excuse especially for an elf) but his dream was still worrying him and he continued to watch the Sun rising from over the mountains as the dawn chorus started their song.

A/N please R&R xxxxxxx


End file.
